


Pumpkin Patch Precinct

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, The Great Pumpkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and Amy investigate a mystery in a pumpkin patch.





	Pumpkin Patch Precinct

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Drawlloween.
> 
> The Great Pumpkin may return!

Officers Grayson and Rohrbach had been called out to the outskirts of Blüdhaven to investigate strange sightings at a pumpkin patch. Night was just beginning to fall as they arrived, the patch catching an eerie twilight glow. Flashlights out, they began searching the area.

Dick was the first to spot it. A large figure was rising out of the pumpkins. Its shadow stretched long over the patch. Dick gasped.

“It’s the Great Pumpkin!”

Amy whirled around, shining her flashlight at the creature. It snarled and turned away from the light. Dick now had a clear view of it.

It was a large standard poodle.

“Amy, can we keep it?” Dick asked, approaching the dog. The dog sniffed him, then bumped his hand for a pet.

“No, Dick. We cannot ‘keep’ the stray dog,” Amy said.

“But she could be our mascot!”

“No.”

Dick huffed. He led the dog to their patrol car and let Amy call it in.

“Who’s the Great Pumpkin? Is it you? Yes, you’re the Great Pumpkin!”

The dog wagged her tail and barked happily.

“Are you going to do that all the way to the pound?” Amy asked.

“Yes, I am,” Dick said, solemnly.

Amy sighed and sped up the car. It was going to be a long drive.


End file.
